Mine? No It's Yours
by NoFerb
Summary: bagaiman rasanya jika kau dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal? itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke, seorang pria bebas dan tidak suka ikatan... dan bagaimana jika orang yang akan dinikahinya memiliki banyak misteri ? kau akan menikah bulan depan/ pairinga SasuNaru. maaf nggak pintar bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

**Mine? No, It's Yours**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Family, Rommance gagal  
**

 **Warning : Gaje, Ide Pasaran, typo berterbaran, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

Bagian 1

"Apa Ibu bercanda?"

"Tidak Sasuke, Ibu sedang tidak bercanda." Kata-kata yang keluar dari wanita cantik berambut hitam itu cukup membuat Sasuke merasa kesal setengah mati.

Apa maksud ibunya? Ditelpon secara tiba-tiba oleh ibunya untuk segera pulang, dia bahkan meninggalkan kuliahnya hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan ibunya dan sesampainya di rumah dia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu yang dikatakan ibunya akan menjadi calon suaminya. Oh astaga! Apa ibunya sudah gila? ia akui laki-laki yang dihadapan ibunya ini termasuk tampan dan menawan, tapi dia masih normal. Sekali lagi ia ingatkan kalau dia masih normal. Dia masih menyukai dada besar wanita dibandingkan benda di tengah selangkangan yang sama dengan yang dimilikiya.

Oh astaga, Sasuke hampir dibuat gila oleh ibunya.

"Suke, Ibu tau kalau ini mendadak untukmu. Tapi Ibu mohon menikahlah dengan Naruto! Ibu dan Ayahmu telah mengikat janji dengan kedua orang tua Naruto untuk menikahkan kalian berdua."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Itachi saja? Aku bukan homo Ibu, aku masih normal sangat normal." Bentak Sasuke, sebenarnya ia tidak tega membentak wanita yang begitu ia kasihi tapi Sasuke terlanjur geram akan semua yang terjadi saat ini.

"Apa kau lupa kalau Itachi sudah mempunyai tunangan? Anakku hanya kau dan itachi, jadi siapa lagi yang bisa ibu jodohkan dengan Naruto selain kau. ibu mohon Suke!"

Tidak menyerah begitu saja, Mikoto masih mencoba membujuk anak bungsunya untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aku tidak mau Ibu. Aku tidak sudi dan kau sebaiknya jangan bermimpi kalau aku akan menikahimu dasar aneh." Bentak Sasuke seraya menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba ditunjuk sontak kaget tapi tidak lama ekspresinya kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya, ekspresi tenang yang ditnjukan oleh Naruto cukup membuat Sasuke geram.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan menikahinya ibu,TIDAK AKAN." Bentaknya seraca mengambil kunci mobil yang sebelumnya ia letakan di meja dan berjalan cepat keluar rumah. Ia butuh udara segar untuk mendinginkan kepalanya saat ini.

Terdengar pintu depan yang dibanting oleh Sasuke.

"Astaga, maafkan Sasuke yah. Dia memang suka seenaknya." Ucap Mikoto sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit saat meiihat tingkah anak bungsunya. Sepertinya dia harus berdiskusi serius dengan suaminya saat suaminya pulang kantor sebentar sore.

"Tidak masalah Uchiha-san, Saya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke-san." Ucap Naruto tenang, Dia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Bagaimana pun dia jua seorang laki-laki pasti perjodohan ini sangat menyebalkan bagi Sasuke yang notabene seorang straigh.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan diri untuk memanggilku ibu Naru."

"Baiklah, akan saya biasakan." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dengan melihat sifatmu aku semakin ingin menjadikanmu menantuku Naru." Ucap Mikoto seraya duduk dan mengenggam tangan Naruto.

"Aku akan sangat tenang jika kau yang menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke, Sasuke sudah terlalu banyak bermain dan dia mempunyai sikap yang sangat buruk. Sejujurnya ini semua salah kami yang selalu memanjakan dan mengikuti semua keinginnya. Aku, ayahnya maupun kakaknya selalu menyayanginya dan melakukan apapun yang dia mau." Keluh Mikoto sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Saya rasa itu hal yang sangat wajar. kalian adalah keluarga, sudah sepatutnya seperti itu." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dan kau pun akan menjadi salah satu diantara kami."

Setelah setengah jam menemani Mikoto berbincang Naruto harus pamit karena dia mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Maafkan aku Uchiha-san, aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, pasienku sedang menunggu."

"Naru, panggil aku ibu! Kau harus biasakan itu." Ujar Mikoto dengan wajah merengut lucu.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku. Akan aku biasakan mulai sekarang, aku pamit." ucap Naruto sebelum pergi dari kediaman Uchiha.

~~~~~~No Ferb~~~~~~~

"Astaga, aku bisa gila jika seperti ini."

Sejak perjalanan dari kantor kakaknya menuju ke kampus Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat.

Kesal? Oh tentu saja, ditambah ucapan kakak dan ayahnya yang sepertinya ingin sekali membuatnya menderita. Saat sampai di kantor kakaknya dengan bertujuan ingin mengadu dan meminta kakaknya untuk membantu dia membujuk ibunya agar dia tidak perlu menikah dengan si pirang itu, dia malah mendapati ayah dan kakanya yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya. Seakan mereka sudah menebak jika Sasuke pasti datang pada Itachi untuk meminta bantuan. Harapan tinggalah harapan, bukannya bantuan yang didapat tapi ancaman dari ayahnya yang diterima oleh Sasuke.

Fugaku, ayah Sasuke mengancam akan menyita seluruh fasilitas yang Sasuke punya jika Sasuke tidak mau menikah dengan laki-laki pirang itu dan diperparah dengan kakanya yang sepertinya, ah bukan sepertinya tapi memang sangat mendukung keputusan ayahnya. Astaga, dia bisa gila jika seperti ini.

Sebernya apa yang orang tua dan kakaknya mau? Kenapa mereka seperti sangat menganggungkan janji yang katanya telah dibuat dengan orangtua si pirang itu.

Flashback kantor Itachi

"Tapi ayah, Aku masih kuliah dan umurku baru dua puluh tahun ayah, kenapa bukan Itachi saja yang menikah duluan kenapa harus aku?"

"Jika kau tidak mau menikah dengan Naruto. Ayah akan menyita semua fasilitas yang kau punya saat ini. SEMUANYA."

"Tapi ayah, aku belum mau menikah apalagi terlebih dia seorang pria dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Oh.. dan Kau akan menikah dua bulan lagi, itu keputusan yang telah aku buat." Bukannya mendengar ucapan Sasuke, tapi jawaban yang diberikan Fugaku kepada Sasuke dan cukup membuat Sasuke shock seketika.

"tapi ayah..."

"Kau akan menikah bulan depan." Bahkan Sasuke belum selesai bicara, bukannya mendapat setidaknya keringanan tapi malah keburukan yang diterimanya- itu menurut Sasuke.

"AYAH..."

"Ah tidak, kau kan menikah dua minggu lagi."

"Sudahlah Sasuke, sebaiknya kau berhenti bicara. Jika kau masih bicara lagi ayah pasti akan mempercepat pernikahanmu lagi." Potong Itachi saat melihat Sasuke ingin membuka mulutnya lagi dan bisa dipastikan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sama sekali tidak berguna untuk mempengaruhi keputusan ayahnya.

Dipikir tidak ada gunanya dia berbicara lagi, dengan kesal Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Itachi tanpa berpamitan dan tidak lupa bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

"Semoga pintuku tidak rusak." Ucap Itachi sambil menarik napas lelah melihat kelakukaan adik semata wayangnya.

KILAS OFF

"SIALLL..." kesalnya sambil memukul stir mobilnya.

"Tapi berapa usia si pirang itu? Dia kelihatan sepertia anak SMA." Oh... spertinya ada yang salah sangka disini.

"Untuk apa aku harus mencari tahu usia si pirang itu. Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku." Astaga, sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar akan menjadi gila.

"Aku butuh bersenag-senang." Kata-kata itu keluar seiringan dengan seringai yang bermain dibibir Sasuke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~NO ferb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Astaga, di mana anak itu?." Saat ini di ruang tamu Mikoto sedang menunggu dengan gelisah, Sasuke anak bungsunya belum juga pulang padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Dengan gelisah Mikoto mencoba menghungi Sasuke yang untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengangkat telponnya. Astaga, anaknya ini benar-benar membuat nyonya Uchiha pusing sepusing pusinya.

"Sudahlah bu, Sasuke sudah dewasa dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dia sudah semester lima pasti banyak tugas yang dia punya." Itachi berusaha membuat ibunya tenang, Itachi takut ibunya jatuh sakit karena terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi Itachi, sebaiknya kau mencarinya Itachi." Putus Mikoto sambil memerintah Itachi.

"Baiklah bu, ibu sebaiknya istirahat sekarang. Ayah sedang ke luar kota jadi ibu harus menjaga kesehatan." Bujuk Itachi

"Baiklah, kau carilah Sasuke dan hubungi ibu jika kau sudah menemukannya."

"baik bu."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NoPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sementara itu di bar konoha. Bar tiga lantai ini sangat terkenal di Konoha, dengan keamanan dan Privasi terbaik membuat bar ini menjadi bar favorit di Kota Konoha, di lantai satu terdapat lima buah meja bar sepanjang 2 meter, dan sebuah hal yang cukup besar. Di lantai dua terdapat ruang VIP, dari ruang ini penggunjung dapat melihat langsung hall yang terdapat dilantai satu. Sedangkan dilantai tiga terdapat beberapa kamar yang di sewakan untuk pengunjung.

Dan disalah satu meja bar yang terdapat di lantai satu ada seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh Nyonya Uchiha dirumah.

"Hei Sasuke! Kau sudah mabuk. Berhentilah minum." Entah Sudah berapa kali Suigetsu mencoba menghentikan Sasuke, tapi bukannya mendengar, Sasuke malah makin menambah minumannya.

"Hei Sasuke! Hahh... yah terserahlah." Lelah, Suigetsu meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuju ke hall untuk ikut bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita panggilan yang sedari tadi menggodanya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke belum sepenuhnya mabuk, ia hanya malas membalas ucapan Suigetsu. Sasuke tidak akan mabuk semudah itu hanya dengan beberapa botol alkohol walaupun sejujurnya Sasuke tidak terlalu suka mabuk. Sasuke sedang dilanda Stress, dia belum mau menikah bahkan kakaknya saja yang sudah memiliki tunangan belum menikah kenapa dia harus melakukannya duluan, dia tidak ingin memiliki ikatan dengan siapapun, dia masih ingin bersenang-senang. Itulah alasan Sasuke kenapa dia tidak pernah punya pacaran karena dia tidak ingin terikat dengan seseorang. Makanya dia lebih memilih melakukan One Night Stand atau sekedar bermain-main dengan wanita.

"Hai tampan, sendirian?" Ucap seorang wanita dengan nada menggoda sambil duduk menyilngkan kakinya di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikan pandangannya untuk melihat wanita yang sepertinya mencoba menggodanya. Menurutnya wanita itu cukup cantik dan sexy. Dengan mini skrits yang memeluk sempurnah tubunya memperlihatkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya, dipadukan dengan kulit yang putih dan mulus, bibir yang dipoles dengan lipstick merah terang, cukup sensual menurutnya.

"Aku karin, siapa namamu tampan." Merasa melihat sedikit ketertarikan dimata Sasuke, Karin semakin gencar menggodanya, Karin tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk bisa setidaknya melakukan One Night Stand dengan pria setampan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau punya?"

"apa maksudmu tampan."

'uhhh, sangat sexy' itu yang pikiran Karin saat ini, dia suka Pria macam Sasuke. To the point dan langsung dapat menebak hanya dari gerak-geriknya.'

"Kau pasti tau maksudku." Hanya dengan seringai yang ditunjukan Sasuke cukup membuat Karin merasa bergairah. Karin benar-benar menyukai Sasuke. Dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Aku memiliki yang pasti kau inginkan" dengan gerakan yang cukup sensual menggunakan jari telunjuknya Karin menulusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Mulai dari paha menuju ke payudaranya yang cukup padat dan terakhir menuju bibirnya dan dengan sedikit menggigit jarinya.

"Dan yang lebih penting, aku tidak butuh keterikatan." Bujuk karin sensual dan meyakinkan

'Cukup menggoda, sepertinya bisa kujadikan pelampiasan untuk malam ini.'

"Baiklah, lantai atas." Putus Sasuke, saat akan berdiri Sasuke merasa ada seseorang yang menabraknya.

"Uchiha-san."

TBC...

mohon Kritik dan saran yang membangun Minna-san :)


	2. Chapter 2

**BAGIAN 2**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaFemKu**

 **Genre : Family, Romance gagal**

 **Warning : Gaje, Ide pasaran, Typo bertebaran, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

 **sedikit Lemon gagal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto..." panggil pemuda berambut merah saat melihat Naruto berjalan pelan melewati koridor Rumah Sakit, terlihat dari pakaian serba hijau yang digunakan sepertinya Naruto baru saja selesai dengan operasinya.

"Nagato? Ada apa?"

"Jam berapa kau selesai bertugas?"

"Lima belas menit lagi, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menguap, dia benar-benar lelah hari ini. sedari sore sesampainya di Rumah Sakit dia sudah melakukan lima kali operasi. Sebenarnya hari ini Naruto hanya mempunyai dua jadwal operasi, tapi berterima kasih kepada temannya yang berambut nanas itu dia harus menggantikannya melakukan operasi karena ketidak hadiran temannya itu.

"Bisa temani aku ke suatu tempat?" pinta Nagato, dia tahu Naruto lelah. Tapi tidak ada lagi orang lain yang bisa ia mintai tolong selain Naruto.

"Ke mana? Jika tidak terlalu lama akan aku temani. Kau pasti tau bagaimana lelahnya aku sekarang." tentu saja Nagato tau, karena dari lima operasi yang diajalankan Naruto hari ini dua diantaranya dia ikut membantu sebagai Dokter _Anastesi_.

"Tidak akan lama, aku janji. Aku hanya ingin menjemput seseorang" ucap Nagato meyakinkan walau sebenarnya dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Menjemput seseorang? Pukul 2 pagi?" tanya Naruto sangsi, siapa yang akan dijemput Nagato jam segini?

"I iya, menjemput seseorang" atau lebih tepatnya menyeret- lanjut Nagato dalam hati

Sejujurnya Naruto tidak terlalu yakin dengan Nagato, apa mungkin Nagato ingin menjemput seseorang di bandara? Entahlah mungkin memang seperti itu

"Baiklah, tunggu aku lima belas menit lagi di parkiran, aku akan mengganti bajuku sebentar." Ucap Naruto sebelum menuju ke ruangannya.

Noferb-Noferb-Noferb

"Kemana anak itu? Telpon tidak diangkat, pesan tidak dibalas. Dasar SIALAN." Gerutu Itachi, sudah setengah jam dia berkeliling dengan mobilnya untuk mencari Sasuke. Kalau bukan karena ibunya mana mau Itachi mencari Sasuke seperti ini, toh Sasuke sudah dewasa dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri-

Atau tidak? Ah sial, sekarang dia jadi benar-benar khawatir dengan Sasuke. Kemana lagi dia harus mencari Sasuke? Dia merasa benar-benar buruk sebagai seorang kakak, tidak ada seorangpun teman Sasuke yang dia tahu alamat atau pun nomor telponnya.

Ah, bodoh sekali. Kenapa dia tidak terpikir sama sekali tentang tempat itu? Tempat yang sangat diminati para kaula muda seperti Sasuke untuk bersenang-senang.

'Ya, dia pasti ada di sana.' Batinnya

Tanpa pikir panjang Itachi segera memutar kemudi mobilnya untuk menuju tempat tersebut.

NoFerb

.

"Bar Konoha?" tanya Naruto bingung, apa maksud Nagato membawanya di Bar? Bukankan tadi Nagato bilang dia ingin menjemput seseorang?

"Seperti yang aku katakan di Rumah Sakit, menjemput seseorang." Jawab Nagato seperti tahu dengan pertanyaan yang ada di benak Naruto.

"Siapa?" ah, sepertinya dia sudah salah mengira waktu di Rumah Sakit.

"Ayo masuk dulu, nanti kau juga akan tau." Ajak Nagato

Di depan pintu masuk Bar terdapat dua orang penjaga yang memiliki postur tubuh yang cukup besar, sebelum melewati pintu masuk, Nagato dan Naruto diminta menyerahkan tanda pengenal dan diperiksa barang bawaan maupun tubuh mereka terlebih dahulu.

Setelah melewati pintu masuk, mereka harus melewati lorong gelap sepanjang lima meter, setelah itu mereka mendapati pintu yang sepertinya memisahkan lorong dan lantai satu Bar.

Pertama yang terlihat saat pintu terbuka adalah sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang bercumbu di pojok ruangan, orang-orang yang sedang menari di hall, dan ada beberapa penari stripes yang sedang meliukkan badan mereka pada tiang besi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak ke tempat seperti ini.

Sementara Naruto sedang asik memperhatikan orang-orang yang menari di Hall Nagato mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba menemukan orang yang ingin di jemputnya. Dia melihat sesosok rambut merah panjang tergerai pada meja bar ke tiga dan sosok laki-laki raven yang sedang bersamanya. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya sosok laki-laki itu tidak asing bagi Nagato.

"Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?" pertanyaan Nagato berhasil membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari Hall bar. Mengikuti padangan Nagato, Naruto mendapati orang yang tadi sore dikatakan akan menjadi suaminya dan seorang wanita merah yang menggunakan pakaian kurang bahan sepintas terlihat mirip dengan sahabatnya.

"Kau mengenal pemuda itu Nagato?"

"Tentu saja, orang jepang mana yang tidak tahu keluarga Uchiha? Terlebih dia adalah adiknya Itachi, tunangan Kurama." Terang Nagato

"Tapi sedang apa dia bersama sepupuku?"

"Sepupu?" tanya Naruto

"Iya, orang yang aku katakan ingin ku jemput. Wanita yang duduk di samping Uchiha Sasuke yang mengenakan baju merah itu." Oh, pantas saja sekilas dia merasa wanita merah itu mirip dengan sahabatnya ini. Ternyata keluarga toh.

"Ayo Naruto."

"Tunggu sebentar." Cegat Naruto

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi." Apa itu? Kenapa Nagato seperti melihat seringai pada bibir sahabat pirangnya? Ah mungkin dia salah lihat, pasti karena lampu Bar yang berkerlap-kerlip- entah apa sebutannya- pasti karena itu mata Nagato menjadi tidak fokus.

Memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa keinginan sahabatnya Nagato pun ikut menunggu.

"Ayo Nagato!" ajak Naruto tiba-tiba, cukup mengagetkan buat Nagato.

'Mau kemana Naruto? Kenapa dia berjalan menuju ke arah sepupuku?' batin Nagato heran

'Astaga, bodohnya aku. Tentu saja karena dia tahu aku ingin menjemput sepupuku kan. Dasar bodoh kau Nagato.' Sepertinya Nagato mulai gila dengan pikirannya sendiri –dia yang nanya, dia yang jawab hadeh-

Saking sibuk dengan pikirannya, tanpa sadar mereka sudah sangat dekat dengan dua orang yang sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh mereka.

Brukkkk

"Uchiha-san?"

'Heeee, kenapa Naruto menabrak Sasuke?' nah, sekarang Nagato mulai pusing dengan tingkah Sahabatnya

"Kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?" geram Sasuke, orang yang menyebabkan dia di sini sekarang malah berada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

'Eh... apa Sasuke dan Naruto saling kenal? Tapi di mana? Aku harus menanyakan Naruto tentang hal ini' batin Nagato

"Ini tempat umum Uchiha-san, siapapun bisa kemari." Jawaban Naruto cukup membuat Uchiha bungsu sedikit kesal-bukan, tapi sangat kesal, dia pikir Sasuke bodoh apa? Dia juga tahu kalau ini tempat umum, tapi untuk apa anak SMA seperti Naruto datang ke tempat seperti ini? Terlebih lagi Sasuke sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda ini.

"Kau..."

"Nagato?" belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya telah terpotong dengan pekikan Karin. Dia baru sadar ternyata di samping Naruto ada seorang pemuda berambut merah, bukankah itu adik Kurama.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" sepertinya Author suka sekali menulis kalimat ini.

"Seharusnya itu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Karin? Sedang apa pelajar SMA sepertimu masih berkeliaran pada jam segini dan di tempat seperti ini pula? Kau benar-benar menyusahkan. Kau tau? Karna kau aku harus merelakan waktu istirahatku yang sangat berharga hanya untuk menjemput anak setan sepertimu." Geram Nagato, dia benar-benar jengkel pada karin. Kalau bukan karena ancaman kakaknya Kurama mana mau dia menyia-nyiakan waktu tidurnya yang hanya sedikit itu demi menjemput anak ingusan seperti karin. Nagato bahkan sampai melupakan apa yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Naruto tadi.

"Astaga Nagato, aku sudah delapan belas tahun. Aku bukan lagi anak ingusan yang bisa kalian atur. Pokonya aku belum mau pulang." Jawaban dari karin sangat sukses membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di jidat mulus Nagato.

"Terserah kau saja mau ikut aku atau tidak, tapi jika kau tidak mau, aku akan menelpon Kurama untuk menjemputmu. Sekarang terserah kau pilih yang mana? Ikut aku atau Kurama?"

Mendengar ancaman Nagato sukses mebuat nyali Karin ciut seketika, dijemput Nagato masih seribu kali lebih baik dari Kurama, dia tidak mengharapkan Neraka yang disebabkan sepupunya yang satu itu.

"Oke _Fine_ , aku ikut denganmu." Putus Karin dengan sangat terpaksa.

sebelum pergi, Karin sempat membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke dan dibalas dengan 'Hn' andalan Sasuke. Entah apa maksud dari 'Hn' itu.

"Ayo Naruto!" ajak Nagato

"Kau duluan saja, sebentar lagi aku menyusul." Ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Nagato

"Aku tunggu kau di mobil."

Sesaat setelah Nagato dan Karin pergi.

"Jadi Uchiha-san, seleramu ternyata anak SMA?" tanya Naruto dengan nada main-main

"Tentu saja tidak! Dengan dandanannya seperti itu siapapun tidak akan tahu kalau dia masih SMA." Balas Sasuke dengan nada kesal, dia merasa Naruto tengah mengejeknya saat ini.

"Dan kau, kenapa anak SMA sepertimu juga ada di sini? Dan kenapa kau bisa bersama Nagato?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek, sepertinya Sasuke masih salah sangka dengan umur Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar yang dikatakan oleh Uchiha bungsu.

"Maafkan aku Uchiha-san, tapi tahun ini umurku sudah dua puluh delapan tahun. Aku bahkan lebih tua satu tahun dari kakakmu dan kenapa aku bersama Nagato, karena dia memintaku untuk menemaninya kemari."

Apa? Sasuke yakin telinganya sama sekali tidak bermasalah. Dua puluh delapan tahun? Melihat penampilan Naruto, Sasuke mulai memperhatikan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Saat ini Naruto mengenakan pakaian yang cukup santai, dia hanya menggunakan baju kaos lengan penjang berwarna biru tua polos, celana jeans panjang berwana hitam dan sepatu sneakers berwana orange tua. Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pemuda berusia dua puluh delapan tahun, apa lagi ditunjang dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup baby face, Naruto bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari Sasuke.

"Oh" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Terkekeh geli, Naruto tidak mengira Sasuke bisa salah paham mengenai umurnya.

"Sebaikanya anda pulang Uchiha-san, saya yakin Ny. Mikoto pasti menghawatikan anda saat ini."

Kerutan muncul pada dahi Sasuke

'Bukankah dia lebih tua? Kenapa dia harus menggunakan bahasa sopan terhadapaku?' entah kenapa itu cukup membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit tergangu?.

"Kau.."

"Sasuke!" sebelum meneruskan perkataannya, Itachi datang memotong dengan teriakannya, entah kenapa seharian ini sepertinya Author suka sekali membuat dialog yang ingin diucapkannya terpotong. Itu cukup menyebalkan- maafkan Author Sas -

"Dasar adik bodoh, kenapa telpon dan pesanku sama sekali tidak kau balas? Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sialan." Ucap Itachi dengan nada geram, sekarang sudah pukul setengah empat pagi dan jam sembilan pagi Itachi harus menghadiri rapat penting. Itachi bahkan sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuknya.

"Hn."

"Apa maksud Hn mu itu sialan? Kau...Oh astaga, maafkan Aku Naruto aku tidak memperhatikan sampai tidak tahu jika kau ada di samping Sasuke." Ucap Itachi saat tidak sengaja matanya bersiboborok dengan Naruto, saking terlalu marah Itachi bahkan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Tidak masalah Uchiha-san." Ucap Naruto disertai dengan senyum tipis

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Naruto, panggil aku Itachi. Kita bahkan sudah beberapa kali bertemu sebelumnya di Rumah Sakit." Mereka memang pernah beberapa kali bertemu karena tunangan Itachi- Uzumaki Kurama- bekerja di Rumah Sakit yang sama dengan Naruto walaupun berbeda depatemen. Naruto cukup akrab dengan Kurama yang menyebabkan dia bisa mengenal Itachi.

"Ah baiklah, sebaiknya aku duluan karna temanku sedang menunggu di mobil sedari tadi."

"Bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersama kami? Ibuku pasti akan sangat senang jika kau bisa menginap Naruto." Cegat Itachi saat melihat Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Jika itu tidak merepotkan." Ucap Naruto

Cukup terkejut sebenarnya, Itachi sempat mengira bahwa mungkin Naruto akan menolak ajakannya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengirim pesan untuk temanmu." Saran Itachi

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto seraya mengeluarkan ponsel pintar dari sakunya

"Ayo Sasuke." Ajak Itachi dan dibalas dengan dua huruf andalan Sasuke

Sasuke sudah terlalu malas untuk menanggapi Itachi saat ini. Mengirim pesan singkat untuk Suigetsu akhirnya Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Itachi di susul oleh Naruto dari belakang.

Noferb Noferb

.

 _Dua Minggu Kemudian_

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Uchiha Fugaku, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto, dilangsungkan secara besar-besaran di sebuah Gereja di kota Tokyo. Diliput oleh seluruh media dan tidak segan-segan, Fugaku bahkan mengundang semua kolega dan rekan bisnisnya. Tidak luput seluruh teman-teman Naruto maupun Sasuke. Hari ini seluruh Jepang tahu jika salah satu Gereja di Tokyo telah menjadi Saksi acara pemberkatan Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi pasangan suami-suami. Jika ditanya ini keinginan siapa? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah Fugaku dan Mikoto, bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik dibuatnya.

Sasuke terlihat tampan dengan _Tuxedo_ hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurnah, dengan kemeja putih dan dasi merahnya Sasuke terlihat seperti seorang pangeran yang sangat _elegant_ dan tentu saja _sexy_. Yah, Uchiha dan dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Sedangkan Naruto menggunakan _Tuxedo_ putih dengan kemeja senada, tidak lupa dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah yang melingkar dileher jenjangnya. Sangat mempesona dengan tubuh yang sangat proposional Naruto tidak kalah menggiurkannya dari Sasuke.

"Wah Naru, selamat atas pernikahanmu. Pantas saja waktu di Bar kau terlihat mengenal Sasuke, ternyata kalian berdua adalah Tunangan. Sungguh tidak disangka" ucap Nagato dengan nada yang kedengaran antusias, entah karena apa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menikah Naruto, aku pikir kau tidak akan menikah seumur hidupmu." Ucap Shikamaru, cukup kaget sebenarnya mengingat setau Shikamaru Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha kecuali Itachi.

"Selamat anak ayam, selamat Naru. Walau sebenarnya Aku lebih suka jika kau menikah dengan Nagato." ucap kurama calon kakak ipar Sasuke, wanita cantik itu menggunakan gaun merah tanpa lengan senada dengan rambutnya dipadukan dengan kalung dan anting berlian model yang cukup sederhana terlihat serasi dengan gaunnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat kesal dengan ucapan Kurama tadi, tetapi mengingat sifat Kurama yang bagaikan siluman rubah ekor sembilan, Sasuke tidak mau ambil resiko mencari masalah dengan wanita itu dan juga kenapa Naruto sedari tadi tidak berbicara apapun, bahkan saat temannya mengucapkan selamat dia hanya tersenyum simpul. Apakah sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tidak senang dengan pernikahan ini sama sepertinya? Tapi kenapa dia tidak menolak saja? Ini semua cukup mengherankan untuk Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san!" tersadar dari lamunannya Sasuke refleks memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Uchiha-san?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tidak, tidak ada" ucap Sasuke setelah lama terdiam

"Naruto-san, ayo lempar bunganya." Ucap Inuzuka Kiba-teman sekelas Sasuke- tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja" dan bunga itu jatuh tepat di tangan Kurama.

"Waahh, sepertinya akan segera terjadi pernikahan dikeluarga Uchiha lagi" ucap Nagato dengan nada sing a song

"Hahaha, tentu saja! Bukankah mereka berdua sudah lama sekali bertunangan" timpal Mikoto bergandengan dengan Fugaku seraya berjalan mendekati Kurama.

"Ya, benar sekali. Itu akan terjadi tidak lama lagi" ucap Itachi tersenyum lebar sambil melihat ke arah Kurama dan dibalas senyum manis oleh Kurama-tentu saja.

NoFerb

"Jadi benarkan minggu depan kita akan menikah?" ucap Itachi seraya memeluk Kurama dari belakang. Mereka saat ini berada di teras kamar Hotel melihat pemandangan kota Konoha yang memanjakan mata. Setelah pesta pernikahan selesai Itachi dan Kurama tidak langsung pulang dengan anggota keluarga lainnya, mereka lebih memilih menuju Hotel dari pada langsung menuju kediaman masing-masing. Dan hal itu tentu saja akan dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin oleh Itachi mengingat kesibukan masing-masing yang membuat mereka jarang bertemu.

"Tentu saja! " jawab Kurama sambil membalik tubuhnya menghadap Itachi, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Itachi, Kurama mencium sekilar bibir tunangannya.

"Berarti kita berdua harus menyiapkan segalanya mulai besok." Ucapnya sembari mencium ringan seluruh wajah Kurama.

"Oh... itu tidak perlu sayang." Jawab Kurama sambil memiringkan kepala untuk memberi akses Itachi agar lebih mudah menjamah lehernya, hampir dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu dan itu cukup membuat Kurama merasa rindu akan Itachi.

"Kenapa?" tangan Itachi tidak tinggal diam, menyusup ke dalam gaun merah Kurama mencoba mencari kaitan bra Kurama dan membukanya. Mengusap punggung kurama dan menghirup keras aroma tubuhnya.

"Ah..." Kurama mendesah pelan saat jari-jari dingin Itachi menyentuh pucuk payudara Kurama.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, cukup jemput aku minggu depan jam 10 pagi, dan jangan terlambat!" Ucap Kurama sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Itachi, masuk kedalam kamar Kurama dan mulai membuka gaun serta tidak lupa bra yang sudah dibuka kaitannya oleh Itachi. Hanya memandang Kurama saja cukup membuat Itachi bergairah apalagi disuguhkan pemandangan seperti ini, Itachi _junior_ sudah berdiri tegak saat ini. Ingin Itachi bertanya apa maksud Kurama tentang dia tidak perlu melakukan apapun tapi melihat mood Kurama sangat bagus saat ini Itachi tidak ingin menghancurkannya, bisa-bisa dia akan ditinggalkan dalam kedaan seperti ini. Bisa nangis darah Itachi.

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri di sana atau... mencumbuku di sini?" tanya Kurama sensual, saat ini Kurama sedang berbaring di tempat tidur sambil memainkan rambut merah panjangnya. Ohh.. benar-benar mengikis akal sehat Itachi yang memang cuman sedikit jika menyangkut Kurama.

Berjalan pelan menuju Kurama sambil mencoba membuka pakaiannya, dimulai dari dasi biru yang sedari tadi terasa mencekik lehernya, disusul jas dan kemejanya.

"Stop Itachi! sisakan bagian itu untukku." Ucap Kurama saat Itachi tepat di samping tempat tidur dan mencoba membuka celana berbahan kainnya. Duduk di atas tempat tidur tangan kurama mulai menyusuri tubuh _Topless_ Itachi dimulai dari dada bidang Itachi turun ke perutnya, tangan kurama menyusuri enam kotak yang tercetak disana tidak lupa mencium sekilas tempat itu, menuju pinggang dan ahh... bagian kesukaan Kurama. Bagian yang akan membuat Kurama berteriak nikmat sepanjang malam. kurama mulai membuka ikat pinggang Itachi diteruskan membuka kacing dan resleting dengan gerakan perlahan yang menggoda.

"Jangan terlalu bermain sayang!" geram Itachi saat Kurama terlihat asik bermain dengan kenjatanan Itachi dari luar pakaian dalamnya. Tidak tahukan Kurama Itachi sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, mengingat jarang-jarang Kurama bertingkah seperti ini, Itachi harus ekstra menahan diri untuk tidak mendorong Kurama ke ranjang dan melesakkan kejantannya dengan keras ke lubang kenikmatan Kurama. Ahh.. memikirkannya saja membuat _precum_ Itachi keluar.

"Halo _junior_! Kau rindu padaku?" sapa Kurama seolah-olah kejantanan Itachi adalah teman lamanya, mencubit gemas kejantanan Itachi yang sudah sekeras batu, Kurama bahkan menggesekan pipinya pada kejantanan Itachi yang sukses membuat Uchiha sulung menggeram tertahan.

"Ugh... tentu saja Ku, dia bahkan ingin sekali kau cium." Ucap Itachi meladeni apa yang Kurama lakukan mengikuti arus permainan yang dibuat tuangan cantiknya ini, Itachi bahkan sudah menggeram layaknya binatang buas saat melihat Kurama menggesekkan pucuk hidungnya dan menggigit gemas kejantanan Itachi.

"Oh... benarkah? Aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya _junior_ , tapi sebelum itu bagaimana jika kau keluar dulu dari sarangmu." dengan perlahan Kurama mulai mengeluarkan kejantanan Itachi dari pakaian dalam berwarna putih yang dikenakannya, Kurama dapat mencium bau _Precum_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Itachi, ahh... baunya benar-benat nikmat.

"Ayo cium dia sayang." Mendekatkan kejantannya di bibir Kurama sambil memainkan kejantannya di bibir kurama, mengoleskannya layaknya lip gloss hingga membuat bibir Kurama mengkilap karena _Precum_ -nya, ahh... ini benar-benar membuat Itachi gila.

"Oh... _junior_ , sepertinya kau bertambah besar dan panjang dari yang terakhir aku lihat. Kau benar-benar tumbuh pesat." Ucap Kurama dengan mata berbinar sambil menurunkan celana dan pakaian dalam yang masih melekat di tubuh Itachi, menjilat cairan yang tertempel di bibirnya sukses membuat Kurama merinding nikmat.

"Ah... lendirmu keluar _junior_ , bagaimana kalau aku menjilatnya? Bolehkan Itachi?" tanya Kurama seolah meminta izin dari Itachi dan tentu saja di-iyakan oleh si empunya dengan senang hati.

Lidah Kurama mulai menjilati lubang _urinal_ Itachi, menyusuri kepala kenjatanan yang berbentuk jamur dan lingkarannya. Tidak lupa tangannya memaikan bola kembar milik Itachi, melihat pemandangan 'indah' itu Itachi harus ekstra menahan diri.

"Ah...Ku, kau hebat" puji Itachi tidak bisa menahan nikmat dari apa yang dilakukan Kurama. Ini adalah hal yang langka, biasanya Kurama tidak akan melakukan _blowjob_ atas keinginannya sendiri. Itachi harus berusaha keras agar Kurama mau melakukannya.

Menyusuri seluruh kejantanan Itachi dengan lidahnya, Kurama mulai memasukkan kepala kenjantan Itachi ke dalam mulutnya, dihisapnya bagai sedang menikmati _lollipop,_ menggigit kecil kepala kejantannya tidak lupa tangan kanannya depakai untuk menaik-turun kan kejantanan Itachi, Dia nyaris meledak saat itu juga. Mencoba memasukan seluruh kejantanan Itachi, tapi hanya setengah yang mampu dimuat oleh mulut Kurama.

"Shhhh... ku." Desis Itachi sambil mengusap rambut merah Kurama saat Kurama mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Kurama tampak menikmati pekerjaannya saat ini.

"Apakah nikmat?" Tanya Kurama saat melepas kejantanan Itachi dari mulutnya tidak lupa kerlingan nakal yang diberikan Kurama untuk Itachi.

"Tentu sayang, bisa kau lanjutkan?"

"Tentu!" dan setelah itu Kurama mulai memasukan lagi kejantanan Itachi ke dalam mulutnya melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

.

Noferb

"Karena Apartement kalian masih direnovasi, maka untuk sementara kalian akan tinggal di Mansion ini." tukas Mikoto saat mereka sampai di Mansion Uchiha.

"Kami bisa tinggal di Apartement ku jika Sasuke mau" ucap Naruto pada Mikoto tidak lupa memandang Sasuke untuk melihat reaksi pemuda itu.

"Tidak Naru, aku dan ayah mertuamu sudah memberikan Apartement baru untuk kalian berdua. Tentu saja Aku sudah memperhitungkan jarak antara Apartement itu dengan Rumah Sakit tempatmu bekerja dan Universitas Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis

"Ah... terima kasih ibu." Ucap Naruto canggung, jika boleh memilih dia lebih memilih tinggal di Apartement lamanya. Selain karena sangat dekat dengan tempatnya bekerja dia pun sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di Apartement itu.

"Kalian pasti lelah, Sasuke! Antar Naruto ke kamarmu. Sementara ini kalian akan tidur di kamar Sasuke, tenang saja Naru kamar Sasuke memiliki peredam suara jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum genit ke arah Naruto dan dibalas dengan tawa canggung.

"Ikut aku"

keheningan mengiringi perjalan Sasuke dan Naruto menuju kamar. Pertama kali memasuki kamar hanya satu kata yang terbesit di benak Naruto 'BIRU' dari sini Naruto sudah bisa menebak warna kesukaan Sasuke. Kamar itu tidak terlalu memiliki banyak barang walau kamar Sasuke terbilang sangat luas, di kamar itu terdapat kasur berukuran King size dengan seprei dan selimut berwarna putih, di sisi kanan tempat tidur ada sofa berukuran sedang berwarna merah maroon dan tidak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah pintu yang di duga Naruto adalah kamar mandi. Di sebelah kiri terdapat meja komputer dan tepat disampingnya ada rak yang dipenuhi buku dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, ada pula lemari kayu besar berwarna coklat tua yang berhadapan langsung dengan tempat tidur, di lemari itu terdapat cermin seukuran dengan pintu lemari tersebut. Terlihat ada dua pasang baju tidur berwarna biru muda dan tua sepertinya telah disiapkan untuknya dengan Sasuke yang diletakan di atas tempat tidur. Puas mengobservasi kamar Sasuke, Naruto berniat untuk mandi, tubuhnya saat ini sangat lelah dan lengket.

"Jangan berharap akan terjadi sesuatu" ucap Sasuke saat Naruto mulai berjalan menuju pintu yang dia duga adalah kamar mandi

"Hahaha, menurutmu apa yang aku harapkan Uchiha-san" tertawa ringan Naruto menjawab santai ucapan ketus Sasuke kepadanya

'Uchiha-san? Aku pikir dia tadi menyebutku Sasuke saat di bawah. Bukankan kita berdua sudah menikah? Apa ada orang yang memanggil suaminya seperti itu?' batin Sasuke merasa terganggu.

'Astaga, kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu? Seharusnya aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu' batin Sasuke kesal

"Aku mandi duluan, kau mau aku menyiapakan air panas untukmu?" tanya Naruto santai, walau dia tidak berharap mendengar jawaban yang baik keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hn" hoo... diluar dugaan ternyata, walau tidak jelas setidaknya tidak seketus tadi.

"Aku anggap itu iya." Ucap Naruto sembari menuju kamar mandi.

Berbaring di ranjang empuknya, Sasuke mulai memikirkan bagaiman kehidupnya setelah hari ini. apakan Naruto akan bersikap seperti para suami umumnya? Ah, itu pasti akan sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimanapun dia masih ingin bebas dan pasti akan sangat menyusahkan jika Naruto bertingkah seolah-olah mereka akan membangun rumah tangga sesungguhnya. Mengacak surai _Raven_ nya Sasuke mulai pusing jika memikirkan semua itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya selanjutnya.

"...Ha-san! Uchiha-san"

Tersadar dari tidurnya, hal yang pertama Sasuke lihat saat membuka kelopak matanya adalah Mata biru jernih yang indah, tanpa sadar Sasuke memandang mata itu hingga lupa berkedip. Mata itu seolah menarik diri Sasuke ke dalamnya. Benar-benar seperti samudra yang indah.

"Uchiha-san, jika tidak cepat-cepat air panasnya akan dingin." Ucap Naruto saat melihat Sasuke mulai melamun.

Tersadar dari lamunannya Sasuke mulai mengutuki kebodohannya dalam hati, bisa-bisanya dia sempat mengagumi mati biru itu.

"Hn"

Tersenyum maklum Naruto mulai mengambil piyama yang ada di sisi lain tempat tidur

"Aku ambil yang biru muda?"

"Hn"

"Tidak masalah jika aku berganti pakaian di sini kan?"

"Hn"

"Terima kasih" entah dari mana Naruto dapat mengartikan dua hurup ajaib Sasuke itu.

Membelakangi Sasuke, Naruto mulai membuka baju mandi yang dikenakannya sejak tadi dan meletakannya di sisi tempat tidur. Sejenak Sasuke terpana dengan tubuh Naruto, jujur saja tubuh Naruto benar-benar errrr... _sexy_? Punggungnya tidak terlalu lebar maupun sempit, lekut tubuhnya benar-benar terbentuk sempurnah bahkan bokongnya pun terlihat sintal dan halus, kulitnya _tan eksotis,_ leher yang jenjang ditutupi dengan rambut sebahu Naruto terlihat sangat menggiurkan, dia penasaran bagaimana bentuk tubuh Naruto jika dilihat dari depan apakah tampak lebih _sexy_ atau mungkin menggiurkan? Sasuke mulai melantur saat ini. kesenangan Sasuke mulai berakhir saat Naruto mulai memakai kemeja piyamanya, kemeja itu cukup panjang menutupi hingga tepat dibawah bokong Naruto.

Ah... bahkan paha dan betisnya sangat mulus tanpa adanya bulu-bulu kaki yang menggangu di sana. Tersadar dengan pikirannya Sasuke mulai mengumpat dalam hati. Apa yang dia pikirkan tadi? Untuk apa dia penasaran ingin melihat tubuh telanjang Naruto dari depan. Astaga? Sepertinya dia harus mandi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Mendengar ranjang berderit Naruto berbalik menghadap ke arah Sasuke, tentu saja Naruto sudah menggunakan piyama secara lengkap.

"Mungkin airnya sudah dingin." Ucap Naruto saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan dibalas dengan dua huruf andalan Uchiha bungsu, saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup-

Seringai itu pun muncul di bibir cerry-nya.

.

Noferb

"Ah...ah...ahhhh...Itachi, lebih cepat... ah...ah" desah Kurama kesetanan.

Itachi bahkan tidak perlu bersusah payah menahan dirinya lagi, dia benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik mungkin, dia akan menggarap Kurama hingga besok pagi dia pastikan itu. Mengehentak lebih cepat kejantanannya pada lubang kenikmatan Kurama.

"Shhh... sayang lubangmu benar-benar nikmat" ucap Itachi sambil memaju-mundurkan kejantannannya dengan keras

"Ah...ahhh...ahhhh...ahhhhhhhhhh" Kurama bahkan tidak sanggup berkata-kata, tidak tanggung-tanggung Itachi bahkan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tidak lupa dia menghisap keras payudara Kurama. Mengganti posisi yang sebelumnya _Doggy Style_ kali ini dia membuat Kurama menungganginya, dari posisi ini Itachi mendapat pemandangan yang sangat menggiurkan dimana payudara Kurama terlihat naik-turun dengan cepat secepat hentakan kenjantannya, wajah Kurama yang memerah tampak menikmati persenggamaan mereka, air liurnya bahkan sudah turun melewati dagunya. Ahh... Kurama benar-benar _sexy_ saat ini.

"Ahhh...ahhhh...ahhh...Ta..ahhh..chii...ahhh.. aku...hhh...akan...keluar...hhh"

"Hhhh..sebentar sayang shhh... kita bersama" ucap Itachi seraya mempercepat kegiatannya, dia bahkan memasukan kejantanannya lebih keras hingga bola mata Kurama terbalik di buat saking nikmatnya.

"ITACHII...AHHHHH INI BENAR-BENAR NIKMAT AHHH.. AKU KELUAR ITACHII...AHHH" teriak Kurama saat dia mengalami pelepasan entah yang ke berapa kali, dan dengan beberapa kali hentakan Itachi menyusul Kurama.

"Kau hebat Ku" ucap Itachi yang masih berada dibawah Kurama tanpa melepas kejantannanya. Terdengar Kurama masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Hhhh, kau juga. Kau benar-benar hebat dalam bercinta, setiap kali kita melakukannya aku benar-benar merasa seperti melayang" ucap Kurama dengan nafas yang agak tersengal.

Mendengar ucapan jujur Kurama membuat Itachi kembali bergairah, bahkan kejantanannya sudah keras kembali dan tentu saja Kurama merasakan hal itu.

"Satu ronde lagi?" tanya Itachi dengan seringai seksinya.

"Aku bahkan masih bisa untuk beberapa ronde lagi." Ucap Kurama dengan senyum menggoda, tanpa tunggu lama Itachi membalikan tubuh Kurama agar berada di bawahnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya sayang, selamat menikmati hingga pagi hari." Ucap Itachi seraya memaju-mundukan kejantanannya.

Sepertinya besok Kurama tidak akan bisa berjalan Normal.

Noferb

Keluar dari kamar mandi Sasuke sudah merasa lebih segar dari sebelumnya, berjalan menuju tempat tidur dia melihat gumpalan selimut di sofa kamarnya, mencoba mengabaikan Sasuke meneruskan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Mengganti handuk dengan piyama yang disediakan matanya kembali tertuju pada sofa merah maroon di kamarnya, terlihat sedikit rambut pirang menyembul keluar dari selimut, sepertinya Naruto tidur di sana. Tapi kenapa? Dia kan tidak melarangnya tidur di ranjang? Atau Naruto yang tidak mau tidur dengannya? Astaga! Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? Bukankan bagus jika dia tidur di sofa? Ahh... sepertinya ada yang mulai gila saat ini.

Mengabaikan Naruto, Sasuke mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menarik selimut sampai lehernya. Mencoba memejamkan matanya, tapi entah kenapa dia malah tidak bisa tidur. Bukankah dia lelah? Harusnya dia bisa tidur nyenyak dengan gampangnya sekarang.

kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan

Entah sudah berapa kali dia membulak-balikan dirinya. Merasa tenggorokannya kering, dia mengambil air yang tersedia di mejanya untuk diminum. Tanpa sadar matanya melihat lagi ke arah sofa dimana Naruto tidur.

'Apa aku suruh saja dia tidur di ranjang? Bukankah kita berdua sesama pria jadi tidak masalah bukan?'

'Hahh.. baiklah' berjalan pelan menuju sofa Sasuke menccoba membangunkan Naruto

"Hey...hey..." mencoba membangunkan Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya

"Hey... Naruto, bangun!" masih mencoba melakukan hal yang sama. Terlihat pergerakan kecil dari selimut Naruto. Dia mulai menurunkan selimutnya yang semula menutupi sampai kepala dan mencoba membuka matanya.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ehem.." berdeham pelan guna menghilangkan kegugupannya entah karena apa.

"Pindahlah ke ranjang, ranjang itu cukup besar untuk kita berdua."

"Baiklah" didorong rasa ngantuk, Naruto menyetujui ucapan Sasuke tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Oyasumi Uchiha-san" ucap Naruto seraya menuju ke alam mimpi

"Hn, oyasumi." tidak berselang lama Sasuke menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Anastesi : Pembiusan sebelum melakukan operasi**

 **untuk para senpai yang udah memberikan saran yang membangun Arigatou gozaimasu**

 **semoga capther ini sudah lebih baik dari capther sebelumnya**

 **Mohon read dan reviewnya**

 **makasih banyak**

 ***salam kecup No ferb**


End file.
